


My King

by Leah1967



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther Smut, Black Panther X Reader - Freeform, Chadwick Boseman - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Reader Insert, Reader Insert, marvel smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah1967/pseuds/Leah1967
Summary: Morning sex with King T’challa of Wakanda (also known as Black Panther also known as the motherfucking Greek god Chadwick Boseman) I’ll leave it at that. Enjoy sinning.





	My King

The warm sun shone over you as you sat on the huge balcony, sipping some kind of delicious tea a small servant brought up to the chambers every day, you always told her to not worry about it, that you and T’challa could always come down when you were ready, but the girl always gave a bashful grin and handed you the steaming mug, ignoring your words. 

You took a deep breath as you watched the sun rise over the green jungle, it was still so early in the morning, the smallest of chills crept over you, making you ever so glad the sun provided that blanket of warmth. Birds chirped in the distance and the sound of the waterfall beside the place, coming from the great stone Panther was a welcoming, peaceful sound. You sighed contently, tucking your legs primly under you, relaxing into the swinging bench, full of soft and colourful pillows T’challa loved so dearly. Right, where you were sitting, was one of his favourite places, on most evenings, given the sky stayed clear, both of you would huddle under thick blankets and cups of hot cocoa with cinnamon, snuggle up and watch the stars as they moved across the black sky. It was always better with him there, his presence, so powerful and yet, so soft and pure. A King, you always had to remind yourself. A King was with you, holding you, loving you. He was your King, and in turn, he treated you as his Queen. 

You sighed again and pulled the shoulder of your thin silk gown back up over your smooth shoulders, finishing your tea you moved to lay back on the soft cushion, maybe wishing to fall back asleep in pure bliss. T’Challa would be up soon, you remembered, his morning workout was not something he liked to miss, and something you were fine with him doing. Mostly you enjoyed working out in the evening, stretching and keeping up with small amounts of cardio to keep yourself toned and full of energy when T’challa wanted to do some other kind of workout. Thinking of such things caused heat to appear on your face and neck, making you close your eyes and grin to yourself. 

The loud click of the tall doors to his chambers alerted you of someone entering the room, sitting up, you pulled the blanket with you, covering your semi-exposed skin. 

“Relax, Y/n. It is only me.” T’challa’s warm voice said smoothly, he walked closer, past the bed you shared and through the open doors to the balcony. He was shirtless, his toned chest and stomach exposed to your eyes. His tattoos visible, wrapping around his shoulders in the most amazing pattern you’ve seen. He wore simple, baggy black workout pants and his feet were bare. You smirked and stood up from the bench, watching as his presence took up the light in the room. 

“How was your workout?” You asked, plopping back down on the seat, your boyfriend walked up behind you, rested his elbows on the backrest of the chair, his breath tickling your neck. 

“It was good, though it’s always better coming up and seeing you.” He leaned closer and pressed a kiss under your ear, making you giggle and move your hand backwards to gently cup his face, twisting in your seat to face him. His soft brown eyes fell over your face and a smile appeared on his lips. You pressed a small kiss to them, sighing contently. 

“Everything’s better when I’m here.” You grinned sarcastically, stroking his jaw. 

He kissed you quickly again. “It is,” And then he leaned closer once again and began to trail kisses down your neck, making you shiver again, not from this cold that time. 

“Should we go down?” You asked, pushing his head back and tilting your head to gaze at him properly in the sunlight that was still growing brighter. Though he was leaned over, he was still much taller and larger than you. 

“I’d much rather stay here with you.” T’challa brushed his lips once more against your own in the sweetest way. Your heart soared at his words. You rose to your knees on the bench, your robe slipping off your shoulders, exposing the stretchy, thin, cotton bra that served as a nightshirt on hot nights like the one before. His eyes surveyed your form then flicked up to your own bright eyes. You knew that look. 

“Hmm,” You murmured, running hands over his shoulders and dragging your nails down his chest, watching him tense his muscles. “Why don’t we come back upstairs after?” You asked in a teasing tone, arching up to him. He ignored that and brushed some hair from your eyes. 

“Come here.” His deep voice rumbled, soft hands trailing over your sun-kissed shoulders, gently tugging on the thin straps, pulling you closer. You grinned and slid off the bench, walked slowly around the furniture and stood in front of his towering form. “Just once,” He said, and promptly picked you up, forcing you to wrap your legs securely around his waist so you wouldn’t drop. You blushed and looked down at him, quickly kissing his nose playfully. 

“It’s never ‘just once’ with you, T’challa.” You laughed, throwing your head back as he kissed and bit at your throat. “Stop! Oh - we have to go...” He gently pulled at the skin on your collarbone and then swiped his tongue over he growing red mark he left there. 

T’challa walked, still holding you strongly, into your shared chambers, pushing you against the nearest wall, letting that force support you as he kissed down your front. “I think you forget,” He pulled down the robe further. “That I am the King - “ 

“Oh, really?” You gasped as his hips ground onto yours. “I never - oh,” You were distracted from being sarcastic as he pulled you from the wall and roughly pushed you back against it, making your mouth open in shock. Pleasure radiating off your forms as he rammed himself into you, his hands moving down and gripping your bottom, squeezing harshly. You always enjoyed this small amount of roughness he treated you with and suddenly, you didn’t need to go down, it was much better here with T’challa, holding you, kissing you and - 

“Oh, god - “ You gasped, warmth heating up your centre as he slowed down, moving against you in rough, slow hits, grinding his hardness against you. “T’challa -“

“Still want to stop?” He asked, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth and he leaned backwards, gazing at you with nothing but adoration and fire in his eyes. 

“Hell no.” You said, shoving his shoulders back and grabbing his hand, leading him into the second room, the master bedroom. It was cast in a semi-light from the half-open curtains, the bed lay unmade, sheets hanging over the side from your antics the night before. He chuckled and walked along, taking long strides to keep up with your short steps. You tugged him along until you reached the end of the bed. He raised an eyebrow at you as you shed your robe, letting it drop and pool down at your feet. He said on the bed and leaned back, his hands supporting him behind, he was grinning at you, delighted he won in convincing you to stay a little longer with him before attending royal duties. 

“Y/n ...” His deep, throaty voice caused your little heart to melt. And in one fluid motion, you pulled your bra over your head and tossing it on the floor then promptly climbed onto his lap, smashing your lips on his, gripping his shoulders. His mouth moved along with yours, flicking his tongue into your mouth, letting you taste him. You uttered a small moan and pushed him onto his back, straddling him completely, readying yourself to get him back with some grinding of your own. His large hands gripped your waist as you lay over over him, pulling your hips over his hardened erection and then pushing back, feeling your own arousal soaking your thin underwear. 

He groaned as you scratched down his chest again, following down the marks with hot, open-mouthed kisses. You smirked at the noises he made and flipped the hair from your face, making eye contact as you kissed the indented V in his hips created by his muscle. His fists visibly clenched and you felt him move under you. 

“Excited are we?” You murmured, palming your hand over his clothed erection. He chuckled darkly and sat up, pulling you around so you landed on the pillows on your back. He crawled up to you, kissing your forehead before bending down and flicking his tongue over your nipples, making you sigh and run your fingers through his short curly hair. He pulled at the soft skin, his right hand coming up to squeeze over your other breast. 

“Tease,” You murmured, open mouth twisting into a small smirk as he pressed kisses into both breasts. “Are you gonna -?” You asked, tugging at his pants. 

“Not yet.” He chuckled, moving down and settling between your legs, his breath fanning over your centre, simply throbbing with arousal. “My turn.” His strong forearms slid over your hips, holding them down. You threw your head back against the pillows, pushing your hands against the bright wooden headboard. He slowly, ever so slowly, pulled away your underwear with his teeth, keeping eye contact the best he could. You swore under your breath, taking in that sexy sight. Then he simply dove down, latching his lips around your throbbing clit, you gasped loudly, back arching right off the bed, heels digging into the mattress. He ducked down and licked a long stripe up your wetness, pressing his tongue flat against your clit and shaking his head side to side, making you squeal his name as the hot pressure built in your stomach while he ate you out. His eyes closed and he uttered a moan that sent vibrations up your spine, sparks ignited and lit up your entire being. 

“Oh, my god - Chall, please don’t sto-“ You squeaked as his tongue swiped over your folds, licking up all you have to give from your blissful aroused state he brought him too. At your words, and with that devilish smirk of his, he pushed off you, leaving you very unfinished and breathless. “Wha-?” You sat up, aghast at him leaving you so filled with want. Your eyes widened as you saw his smirk. “You -!” 

“I am not done yet, my love.” He said, his hand running over your heat softly, two fingers gathering your arousal and his palm pressing on your clit, making you clench at the contact. 

“You’re still wearing too much.” You hummed, falling back against the pillows. He chuckled and nodded, moving to undo the laces of his pants. Once he was fully undressed he moved down on you, lining up with your entrance. He made eye contact, pausing, as he always did, asking your permission, you nodded, gripping the sheets beside you. In one fluid motion he sank himself into you, you hissed, feeling him stretch you wildly open once more, the small burn twisted into pure pleasure. 

“Are you alright, my love?” T’challa inquired, setting his hand on your hip, squeezing softly. You swallowed quickly, adjusting to the size. 

“Mhm,” you nodded quickly, pushing your hands on the headboard to sink him lower into you with a smile. “Just sore from last night.” And he grinned, pulling back his hips and jutting forwards again, going further that time. You gasped and hitched a leg over his waist, pulling him in. Feeling him inside you, moving, throbbing, that white-hot pleasure was set ablaze once more as he picked up speed, uttering small groans. You tried to stay as still as you could, making this morning love making session a calm and peaceful one, but the King had other plans, he wanted you to writhe and trash, taken by him. You gasped and whimpered, looking down where your bodies connected. Pure porn, was all you could think. 

As he set his fast, smooth pace you decided to get in some teasing of your own. You crept your hand down to your clit and began to rub in short circles, making your back arch. He always disliked it when you did that, he wanted to get you off on his own. By his terms. “I know what you are doing,” T’challa said deeply after each hard thrust. He gripped your hand and pinned it over your head, taking it away from your centre. He took that moment to sink as deeply as he could, pausing to kiss you violently. Your lips moved against each other passionately and you held the sides of his face, pulling him to you. 

“Chall,” You panted when he pulled away, performing one more shuttering thrust into you. “Oh! Please!” 

“Hm, please what?” He cocked an eyebrow, hand smoothing over one of your tits as his hips picked the pace back up. 

“Just, oh f- move!” You gasped, nails digging into his arms as he roughly thrust back into you. You felt like he was holding back, not going as hard as he could be. Then his hand rested at the base of your throat and you soon felt that he was no longer holding back. His hips thrust into you repeatedly, tugging your orgasm bearer with each pounding hit. His hand stayed at the base of your throat, holding on and tightening once then easing back into a comfortable grip. Your eyes closed and at every hit you made some sort of noise, those little things, the way he held you, so close to his own body, the way his eyes closed, his lip pulled between his teeth and his whispered curses, the way he looked at you, the way he moved it was all too much. 

“Chall, Chall I’m close.” You whimpered, he didn’t answer and, if possible thrust deeper and harder. You threw your head back, tensing and clenching around him. With a whimper you came, great bursts of pleasure soared through your body, burning through your veins. T’challa swore under his breath and paused then came in great deep thrusts into you, trying to make it last as long as he could. 

It seemed to be over so fast, Y/n enjoyed it too much. T’challa released her throat and stroked down her chest as he lay beside her, his chest heaving slightly, then he reached beside him on the nightstand and grabbed a soft towel, moving down he wiped the soft material over your body, catching all the evidence of your lovemaking. Y/n watched him adoringly, running a hand over his face after he discarded the towel and crawled back up to you, resting his head on your breasts like a pillow, making you giggle and sigh contently. 

“Thanks for making me stay.” You whispered, running your hand over and down his smooth back. In turn, he traced patterns in the soft skin of your thighs with his fingertips. “Even though we now have so much extra work.” 

“Mmmh, it was worth it, my love.” T’challa hummed, turning on his stomach to look at you with that smirk you loved so much. 

“Indeed it was,” You said, pulling him closer for a kiss. He sighed into the kiss and cupped your face. Then he pulled away and snuggled close to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and once again resting his head on your chest. You arched your back, laughing at attempting to move him. 

“C’mon, love. We should go - “ You sighed, your breath finally returning to normal. 

“I think the King needs a day off, to spend time with his Queen.” T’challa smirked, kissing your hand sweetly. You cracked and turned to hug him, pulling his warm body as close as you could. 

“I think you mean, MY King needs the day off.” 

“Your King.”


End file.
